Oblivious aren't cha? Luffy
by SLYmeiling
Summary: Ace and many others have feelings for LUFFY.(Fem!) And Ace is a pervert and...oh wait they're all PERVERTS? WATCH OUT LUFFY! Pairings UNDECIDED, so vote. English is NOT my FIRST LANGUAGE. I fail at summaries...sorry


**First FanFic so please be nice?**

 **Me: SLYmeiling here. (Saluting)**

 **Marco:Marco here yoi.**

 **Me:Why are you here?**

 **Marco:'Cos I can yoi.**

 **Me: Ohh I'm Marco yoi, I can do whatever I like yoi. YOIYOIYOIYOI.**

 **Marco: Quit it yoi.**

 **Me: Make me!**

 **Marco hit SLYmeiling, SLYmeiling has fainted. Marco smirked evilly.**

 **Marco:And now I control this fanfic and SLYmeiling IS a DISCLAIMER YOI. I'll be damned if she owned One Piece. ANY OBJECTIONS YOI?**

 **Everyone: No~none here.**

 _Italic - thoughts_

Ace had announced that he scored full marks on an exam paper during breakfast since Whitebeard was busy at work, and Luffy pondered on what to congratulate him. Later she asked for Sanji's advice, which she learnt to regret because Ace seemed to be very angry at Sanji.

 **Afterschool**

"Hey Ace come 'ere" Luffy asked as she gave her famous D smile stretched from ear to ear, flicking her pale wrist mentioning the fourteen year old boy towards the seventeen year old girl.

Ace cockily stridded past his jealous classmates, who glared daggers at the freckled teen, Ace was simply smirking evilly to himself as he had the most contact with every boy's fantasy girl, Luffy.

Trafalgar Law, (a prodigy in Medicine) Eustass Kid, (a mechanical geek) Roronoa Zoro, (a sword addict) Marco (a flaming turkey pineapple) and many other boys. Even teachers, Mihawk and Shanks fell for the straw-hat girl's charm.

 _BOYS!_ He mentally screamed. _Why has Luffy got more BOY-FRIENDS than GIRL-FRIENDS._ _Why is she only book-smart? And not street-smart!?_

The freckled teen was on his knees swearing to wipe anyone who come towards the straw-hatted girl.

Luffy was wearing a simple red sleeveless cardigan where if she bent over you would gain a full view on her D-sized chest (Get it? She's a D in name and in bra size XD), light blue shorts that reveal her slender legs. Her face was adorned with beautiful obsidian eyes and the scar underneath her left eye didn't hinder her looks at all, more like it made her cuter. It never helped as she was oblivious to the world that she was blind to love or just insanely innocent. The most unbelievable thing about Luffy was that she is the smartest student in the town, even smarter than Trafalgar Law.

Ace stopped infront of Luffy "Ok, Lu I'm here and what do you need?" Ace tried to make himself seem to not enjoy being in Luffy's presence, but he loved it. He loved having her attention on him, it made his heart beat a little faster and made him feel as if he was the only one that Luffy truly cared for.

"Ace, Sanji taught me something so I could make you really happy!" Ace blushed at the fact that Luffy went to do something just for him.

"So what did the perverted cook teach you?" Ace didn't like the mention of Sanji who was the future heir to the Baratie however Luffy likes him as the blonde gave her food even if he danced weirdly around her with hearts in his eyes. Ace suspected and convinced that Sanji was on drugs.

She placed her hands over Ace's eyes which made his eyebrow twitch a little in confusion "Close your eyes and wait. Shishishi!" The younger teenager hummed in agreement and closed his eyes without hesitation.

"This!" Luffy squeaked as she planted her supple lips onto Ace's mouth. Ace didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to kiss her back and hold her tight or push her away? Where did she learn that? He connected the dots and came up with an answer.

Luffy wanted to do something for Ace and asked Sanji.

Sanji likes Luffy in a indecent way.

Blond cook takes advantage of Luffy and kisses her.

He stopped, thinking even more may even cause him to murder Sanji a little which would cause Luffy to be sad. He didn't want that. Ace was shocked...no saying Ace was shocked was a understatement as he was filled with rage. _Someone toke Luffy's first KISS!_ He will pay...he swore it.

"Ace let's go ho-" Luffy was met with a intimidating fiery glare. "Err...Ace..."

Ace grabbed Luffy's shoulders to refrain her from futile and fruitless efforts to struggle out of Ace's iron grip. Ace caught the hint that he scared his little goddess and pulled a polite but menacing smile onto his face **"Was that all?"** He startled Luffy with the venom in his voice and Luffy didn't grasp the reason why Ace was so resentful. Although the freckled boy tried to act serene and harmonious it didn't work.

Luffy tried to lie herself out of this but it resulted in her failing horribly as she averted her eyes and whistled "...nothing~"

He knew Luffy's being stubborn and so he did reverse psychology **"Then what didn't he teach you?"** Frankly, he was happy that Luffy couldn't lie to save her life which meant that she had to tell Ace almost everything about her...even her deepest secrets.

"He touched my boobs and said that they're nice," She smiled as she was given food for no reason but quickly covered her mouth to stop talking as her mouth has betrayed her. "Eek...wasn't supposed to say that!" As Luffy spoke, she kept adding oil to the fire. (Get it again? Ace is FIRE! :D)

 **"How?"** He tried to mimic Luffy's signature teary puppy face causing Luffy to surrender and tell Ace. (LOL Ace doing the puppy face that would be so weird?)

"By touching and squishing my boobs..." Luffy confessed, if Ace had his Mera Mera fruit, he would have erupted into flames burning everything in sight.

"That son of a bitch..." The freckled boy crunched his knuckles and mentally noted that he should pay Sanji a visit later.

"Come on Ace let's go to the Baratie and get mmmmeaaaatttt..." Luffy whined and pouted as the girl dragged him.

 _Damn she's so cute for her own good, that's why I must protect Luffy from everyone..._ _Sabo you may have moved to a different town, but I inherited your will. I swear I will protect her with my life and she'll belong to me forever.._. Ace started to laugh hysterically at the thought of marrying Luffy and having very intimate activities with Luffy which results in her writhing under Ace in lust and pleasure.

The boy was cut from his line of thought when red metallic liquid began to flow out of his nose."Wait Lu...do I have a nosebleed?"

The seventeen year old turned on her heels to face Ace, whose shirt was engulfed in his own blood. She suddenly turn un-usually serious "You're right...let's go to my place since giant ossan isn't home today."

"Wha Oyaji isn't home today?" _Sweet I get to spend more time with Luffy._ Ace pumped his fists into the sky proudly. Don't get him wrong, but Ace liked Luffy more than Whitebeard because she was a potential wife for him and Luffy truly understood him. Whitebeard was more of a fatherly figure to Ace, who he loves as well.

"Mmm hurry up! Ace your nose bleed is going worse! Pinch your nose!" Luffy yelled and latched her hand onto the freckled boy's arm and ran to her house.

 **At Luffy's place**

"Come on, hurry up and lay down..." As she retreated into the bathroom and returned with a wet towel and no shirt on because it was sweaty and uncomfortable, with no shirt on her D-sized breasts were on for full-display for a very embarrassed Ace, who was about to faint due to the lack of blood in his body. "Why is your face so red? Red's my favourite color." She leaned over Ace and inspected his nose.

"L-lu please wear a shirt" Ace averted his eyes to the side and felt blood coming out of both of his nostrils. _I didn't stutter. I didn't stutter._ _Damn why does she have such big boobs, they're like water balloons._

She tilted her head to her left and frowned "Why should I? I'm at home and my shirt is sweaty!" Ace frowned, how was he supposed to get her to wear a shirt while Luffy was being stubborn again?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Luffy-ya you were supposed to be at my place today." (Who's that?)

 **Me: Ow...Why did you hit me Marco? (Teary eyes)**

 **Marco: 'Cos you're an idiot and you called me a 'flaming turkey pineapple', so you deserved it yoi.**

 **Me: Marco I never thought that your yoi would be so terrifying.**

 **Marco delivered a flaming fist onto SLYmeiling's head and a gargantuan bump erupted from her head.**

 **Me: Marco's being mean! Marco's bullying me. (sitting on the floor with me hands on my face)**

 **Marco gulped as SLYmeiling began to whimper and cry, he panicked as he didnt know how to deal with a 15 year old girl crying "Err...look I'm sorry SLYmeiling...stop crying and I'll treat you to some food"**

 **SLYmeiling's ears perked up at this and her eyes glisterned in the light "Really? Thank you Marco! You're the best even if you hit me."**

 **Marco blushed and noticed Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Whitebeard around the corner watching the scene before them. "Oi what are you doing, I can image Luffy, Ace and Sabo spying on me but you too Pops yoi?"**

 **Whitebeard released his loud, booming voice "GUHAHAHA my eldest son has a girlfriend. Oi boys we're gonna party today."**

 **SLYmeiling, Marco, Ace, Luffy and Sabo screamed "Girlfriend? They all looked at me expecting an answer.**

 **SLYmeiling couldn't stand the awkward silence and fled from the scene with Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Marco hot on her tail.**


End file.
